love you
by sujupolepel
Summary: gak tau mau kasih summary apa .. baca ne .. warning : GS , OC
1. Chapter 1

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 1

" oekk~ oekk ~ ( anggap aja tangisan bayi ya T^T ) " Terdengar suara tangisan bayi .. bukan hanya satu tetapi 2 bayi .. 2 bayi yg hampir dilahirkan di waktu bersamaan .. tetapi harus ada yg keluar terlebih dahulu .. bayi yang beruntung karena terlahir duluan ke dunia bernama Kim YeonSeol .. dan bayi yang beruntung karena keluar terakhir bernama Kim YeonHae .. 2 bayi ini sangat beruntung .. hei.. bagaimana tidak beruntung ? mereka adalah cucu dari presiden korea selatan dari sisi ayah dan mereka adalah cucu dari Raja china yang mempunyai kuasa satu negara dari sisi ibu ( anggap aja china masih kerajaan eoh .. T^T ) beritahu jika ada kekurangan diantara dua garis keturunan itu ..

18 tahun kemudian ...

" oppa~~ ... ireonaaaa ... "teriak YeonHae dan YeonSeol bersamaan ...

Dua anak kembar ini sedang membangunkan oppa mereka tersayang yang sedang bermimpi klepek-klepek sampai surga ke-tujuh ...

" ya ! Kim Siwon ! cepat bangun sebelum palamu kulempar panci eoh !" teriak Heechul –halmoeni dari seorang Kim Siwon , Kim YeonSeol , dan Kim YeonHae ... siwon berbeda 5 tahun umurnya dengan YeonSeol dan YeonHae ..

" halmoeni ! Siwon oppa tidak mau bangunnnnn ! " teriak YeonSeol ..

TAPP..TAPP..TAPP..

BYURRR~~

Ranjang siwon pun mengalami kebanjiran yang terangat sangat dashyat ...

" hae-ya ... menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada siwon oppa ?" tanya YeonSeol kepada adiknya ..

" hm.. ~ 10 kali putaran lapangan rumah ?" jawabnya asal ..

Hei ... jangan berpikir bahwa 10 putaran rumah mereka itu kecil ... kalian lupa kalau mereka adalah cucu dari 2 orang yang menguasai sebuah negara yang besar , canggih dan modern ? 10 putaran cukup untuk membuat semua orang pingsan terkapar .. tidak untuk Kim Siwon .. mungkin dia sudah terlalu terbiasa .. (?)

"halmeoni ... sebaiknya kita saja yang membangunkan siwon oppa .. " Kata YeonHae dan dibalas anggukan oleh Heechul ..

Heechul pun memberikan tungas membangunkan seorang Kim Siwon kepada cucu kembarnya ..

" hana .. dul .. set ..! " Hitung mereka bersamaan ...

" geumane .. geumane .. oppa bangun sekarang " Siwon .. siwon munkin tahan 10 putaran di rumah mereka .. tetapi dia tidak akan tahan jika ia dikelitiki .. heii .. semua orang punya kelemahan bukan ?

Siwon , Yeonseol , dan YeonHae pergi menuju ruang makan bersamaan ... Siwon yang memakai kemeja putih , celana jeans berwarna gelap , sepatu kets senada dengan kemejanya .. Yeonseol yang memakai baju seragam hitam tetapi bukan kemeja dan rok melainkan coat setengah paha berwarna hitam dengan beberapa untaian benang emas atau aksesoris di bajunya yg berwarna emas .. dengan lambang buku di lengan kanannya ... itu menandakan dia adalah penguasa lebih tepatnya orang terpintar di bidang materi ... Yeonhae yang memakai coat setengah paha berwarna putih dengan aksesori yang sama dengan Yeonseol kecuali lambang di baju bagian lengan kanannya , Yeonhae memiliki lambar note balok .. menandakan bahwa ia adalah orang terpintar di bidang music ..

" pagi eomma .. appa .. halmoeni .. haraboeji .. " ucap ketiga Kim bersaudara bersamaan ...

" jalmogetseumnida~~ " ucap si kembar bersaudara ..

" haraboeji .. " panggil Yeonhae ..

" hae-ya .. jangan berbicara saat kita makan .. " suara kim jaejoong –halmoeni dari ketiga Kim Beersaudara dari sisi ayah ..

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara maka mereka dengan tenang atau lebih tepatnya sunyi ... sangat sunyi .. hanya dentingan sendok dengan piring yang terdengar ..

" haraboeji .. kita perlu bicara .. " Ucap Yeonhae setelah menyelesaikan makanannya ...

" kita ke ruangan haraboeji saja .. " jawab Yunho ..

Yeonhae dengan yunho pun meninggalkan ruang meja makan ..

"ya kalian mau kemana ?" tanya yesung – appa kim bersaudara ..

" menguping pembicaraan Yeonhae dan Haraboeji appa " jawab Yeonseol..

" eomma ikut! " teriak Donghae ...

" pembicaraan ini pasti lebih menyerukan daripada siksaan heechul eomma .. " lanjut Donghae lagi ..

Ok ... sadarkah Donghae kalau ada sepasang mata yang sedang menatapi dia dengan tajam ?

-di ruang kerja Yunho

" ada apa hae-ya ?" tanya yunho ...

" sampai kapan kau mau melakukan ini ? " tanya Yeonhae sambil mentap kehalaman belakang mereka yang luas nan indah melewati jendela yang ada di ruangan yunho ..

"hae-ya ... haraboeji hanya ingin – " belum sempat yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya Yeonhae sudah memotong ucapan yunho

"hanya apa ? haraboeji hanya ingin melindungi ku ? ini untuk kebaikan ku ? itu yang mau kau bicarakan .. itu yg akan kau jadikan alasan kenapa banyak sekali mata-mata kiriman haraboeji untuk melindungi ku ? aku tahu aku adalah anak yang lemah .. aku tidak seperti anak-anak normal di luar sana yang bisa melakukan sesuka mereka .. aku tahu aku dibedakan karena kesehatan ku .. aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah memiliki tubuh yang sehat seperti mereka .. tapi apa aku harus di spesialkan ani .. terlalu dispesialkan karena tubuhku yang lemah ? aku juga membutuhkan privasi untuk diriku sendiri ... jika kau ingin menjagaku cukup kirim 1 orang untuk menjagaku .. berhentilah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terkekang karena kesehatan tubuhku ini ... kumohon ... hikss .. " jelas Yeonhae panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tangisan ..

" hae-ya mianhae ... haraboeji hanya ingin kau terjaga .. kau adalah cucu kesayangan haraboeji ... haraboeji harap kau mengerti ... " ucap Yunho sambil memeluk cucu kesayangannya itu untuk menenangkan cucunya ..

Yeonhae tahu walaupun haraboejinya meminta maaf dia tetap akan mengirimkan berlusin-lusin bodyguard dengan penyamaran.. jadi dikeluarkanlah jurus andalannya ... yaitu puppy eyes andalannya yang sangat jitu ..

" baiklah ... 5 orang yg akan menjagamu .. " ucap Yunho ..

" gomawo haraboeji .. " ucap yeonhae ...

Yeonhae melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pintu disaat dia membuka pintu ada 4 manusia yang saling numpuk menumpuk yaitu yang paling bawah yesung , diatas yesung adalah siwon diatas siwon adalah Yeonseol dan diatas Yeonseol adalah donghae ...

Keempat manusia itu hanya senyum-senyum gk jelas menanggapi tatapan bingung Yeonhae .. terkecuali yesung ... mungkin yesung sudah pingsan karena ketiban anak dan istrinya yang sangat ia cintai ..

-di mobil

" berapa orang yg dikirim haraboeji hae ?" tanya Yeonseol

" 5 orang eonni " jawab Yeonhae ..

" hae .. menurutku haraboeji tidak salah .. haraboeji hanya ingin melindungi mu ... " jelas Siwon ...

" tetapi mengirim 20 orang untuk menjagaku sangatlah tidak normal oppa ... " balasnya Yeonhae ..

" ahhhh~ aku selalu malas jika sudah sampai di sekolah .. " sambungnya lagi ..

" kenapa ?" tanya siwon

" apakah kau tidak malas jika banyak orang yang mengerubunimu sambil bertanya-tanya .. memberikan mu banyak barang .. " timpal Yeonseol ..

" itu melelahkan! " balas yeonhae dan siwon bersamaan ...

-di sekolah

" hae ... kau pasti haus ini ada air .. "

"hae kau pasti lelahkan ? aku akan menyiapkan handuk hangat untukmu.."

" hae kau pasti .. –"

GREPP

"yayayayay!" lalu ruangan olahraga itupun menjadi berisik ..

Hei disitu sudah seperti tempat orang tawuran dan itu disebabkan hanya dengan Yeonhae yang ditarik paksa dengan seorang namja ..

" hoshh .. hoshh .. " napas yeonhae tersenggal-senggal karena dia sudah lari terlalu panjang ...

"gwaenchanaseyo ?" tanya namja itu ..

" gwaenchana ... gamshahamnida .. " balas Yeonhae sambil membungkukkan badannya ..

"hossh .. hosshh .. hoshhh ... " nafas yeonhae semakin tidak terkendali ..

" ya! Gwaenchanaseyo ?" tanya namja itu lagi ..

" bisakah kau mengantarku ke ruang UKS ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" neee .. tapi aku tidak tahu jalannya .. aku murid baru disini ,,," jawab namja itu lagi ..

"belok kiri di depan UKS ada disebelah kanan ... " jelas Yeonhae

-di UKS

" ssaem ... disini ada murid yang sakit ssaem .. " panggil namja itu ..

" ya! Bagaimana kau bisa menggendongnya dengan tidak hormat eoh ?!" teriak ssaem yang menjaga ruang UKS itu ..

Hei ... tentu saja yg melihat akan menganggap namja itu tidak sopan ... namja itu tengah menggendong cucu dari presiden korea selatan .. presiden tolong kata itu ditebalkan , underline , dan di capslock .. dengan cara bridal style .. saya ulangi brydal style ..

" emm.. itu ssaem ... dia tadi pinsang tengah jalan .. tidak mungkin kan aku menyeret dia sampai kesini .. jadi mau tidak mau aku menggendongnya seperti ini .. " jelas namja itu ..

" cepat bantu dia ... " teriak ssaem itu dan langsung saja semua yg ada di ruangan UKS itu menangani Yeonhae .. UKS itu berubah menjadi rumah sakit sekejap ..

-30 menit kemudian

" apa yg terjadi ?" tanya Siwon yang baru saja datang ketika mendengar berita kalau Yeonhae jatuh pingsan ..

"yeonhae hanya kelelahan siwon ... " jelas leeteuk -ssaem yang menjaga UKS itu

" gomawo leeteuk noona ... gomawo karena kau mau membantu Yeonhae kami .. " ucap siwon ..

" itu sudah tanggung jawabku ... ini tidak sepadan dengan apa yang telah tuan besar kim lakukan ada keluargaku ... " jelas leeteuk lagi ..

5 tahun lalu perusahaan keluarga leeteuk bangkrut karena ayah leeteuk dituduh korupsi tetapi seorang Kim Yunho membantu membersihkan nama perusahaan sekaligus nama keluarga baik leeteuk dengan lapang dada...

" siapa yang membawanya ke sini ?" tanya Siwon

"dia ada di depan .. jangan terlalu keras dengannya siwon .." jawab leeteuk ..

"kuusahakan noona .. " balas siwon ..

-di luar UKS

" annyeong-" sapa namja itu yang dipotong oleh Siwon

" apa yang kau pikirkan ?" tanya siwon kejam ..

" ehh ?" bingung namja itu ..

" apa yang kau pikirkan sehingga kau membuatnya berlari dari ruangan olahraga sampai gedung black student ?" tanya siwon lagi

Black student adalah murid-murid yang menguasai pelajaran-pelajaran materi yang selalu berurusan dengan angka-angka atau hafalan yang hanya memusingkan para white student ..

White student adalah murid-murid yang setiap harinya hanya memainkan alat musik yang mereka gemari .. yang menurut black student sangat menyusahkan ..

"jusungeyo .. saya tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini ... saya hanya ingin menolongnya .. " jawab pria itu lagi ..

" dan apa yg kau pikirkan sampai kau menggendongnya dengan ala brydal style seperti itu ? apakah kau memiliki niat jahat pada yeonhae ?" tanya siwon lagi ..

" a-anu .. sepertinya- " belum sempat namja itu melanjutkannya .. siwon salah menangkap jawaban namja itu dan melayangkan tinjuan di perut dan muka namja itu ..

BUGG .. BUGG

Namja itu meringis kesakitan ketika menerima tinjuan dari sorang Kim Siwon ..

" oppa ..geumane .. " teriak Yeonhae yang telah siuman ..

" hae-ya .. gwaenchana ?" tanya siwon

" gwaenchana .. oppa .. kau salah paham ... tadi aku yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhkanku dari kerubunan orang-orang yg membuatku sulit bernafas ... aku saja yg ceroboh .. aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa berlari jauh-jauh .. karena itu aku pingsan dan dia menggendongku .. " jelas Yeonhae panjang lebar ..

" baiklah .. oppa akan kembali eoh .. jika ada apa-apa bilang pada oppa .. " jelas siwon dan meninggalkan yeonhae dan namja itu ..

" ahh~ mianhe .. oppa terkadang terlalu melindungiku .. namamu siapa ? " tanya Yeonhae .

"kibum .. cho kibum .. " jawab namja itu ...

" cho kibum –ssi lebih baik aku mengobati mukamu dulu .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

-di UKS

" mianhaeyo .. oppa tidak bermaksud memukulmu .. dia hanya –"

" tidak apa .. aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika menjadi dia .. " ucap kibum ..

" tahan eoh .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae akan mengobati luka di jidat kibum yang kulitnya sedikit robek karena pukulan siwon ...

Yeonhae memegang atau lebih tepatnya menekan kepala kibum agar tidak bergerak .. dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kibum ... tidak mungkin ia mengobati wajah kibum dengan berjauhan bukan ? tetapi lihatlah yeonhae sedang duduk di pangkuan kibum .. dan mata kibum yang terletak sejajar dengan bibir manis cantik nan menawan milik Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae pun menaruh obat di luka Kibum dan

CUPP

Hei.. kibum baru saja mencium bibir Yeonhae yang menggodanya .. bibir mereka hanya menempel selama 1 menit .. dan Yeonhae pun melepas cuman itu..

" maaf .. aku ada urusan lain cho kimbum-ssi ... " ucap Yeonhae dengan menunduk sambil meninggalkan ruangan UKS untung saja para penaga UKS sedang tidak ada karena pergantian waktu jaga ..

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal .. " apa yg terjadi padaku .. cho kibum .. apa yg kau lakukan ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ..

Di lorong gedung black student terdapat white student yang sedang menenangkan hatinya sambil berkata dalam hatinya .

" kenapa hatiku tidak karuan seperti ini ? Kim Yeonhae apa yang kau lakukan ?"

**TBC**

Annyeong readersdeul ... saya kembali dengan FF gaje ... so .. tolong di review jika masih ada kekurangan .. ok ? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 2

Bukankah melelahkan menjadi anak populer ? lihat saja .. ketiga kim bersaudara baru saja turun dari mobil dan sudah banyak orang yang mengerubuni mereka ...

Yeonseol PoV

Wuaaaahhh .. kenapa sangat ramai .. ini lebih ramai dari hari biasanya .. aku jadi kasihan melihat yeonhae .. tubuhnya lemah .. tetapi bukannya beruntung juga jika banyak yang menjaganya ? entahlah ..

" eonni .. aku masuk ke gedung olahraga dulu .. aku ada pelajaran olahraga hari ini ... "ucap Yeonhae ..

"nee ... " jawabku ..

-jam pelajaran ke-3

"yeonseol-ya .. guru sejarah di kelas X.B tidak bisa hadir dan tidak ada penggantinya .. apakah kau mau menggantinya selama 2 jam pelajaran ?" tanya wakil ketua osis ...

" ne ... " jawabku

Yeonseol PoV end

Yeonseol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas X.B ...

Tap.. tap..

Sebelum dirinya memasuki kelas , kelas itu sangat berisik .. setelah dia memasuki kelas itu kelas itu hening sejenak ..

" Hikss .. hikss .. " Junsu- salah satu murid yeoja di kelas itu menangis ..

" junsu-ya .. waeyo ?" tanya Yeonseol ..

" kotak pensilku di taruh diatas lemari guru ... " jawab Junsu ..

" baiklah .. aku akan menggambilnya .. " ucap Yeonseol

Yeonseol mengambil kursi .. menaiki kursi itu dan mengambil kotak pensil junsu .. Yeonseol memberikan kotak pensil itu kepada Junsu

" gomawo yeonseol-ah .. " ucap Junsu ..

" baiklah .. kalian belajar terakhir bab apa ?" tanya Yeonseol

" tiga .. " jawab Junsu .. yg lain ? yg lain hanya berdiam menatap Yeonseol dengan kagum ..

" hmm~ .. jika bab ini kalian hanya perlu mengerjakan latihannya saja .."

" selama kalian mengerjakan aku akan duduk disini eoh ... jika tidak mengerti tanya saja padaku .. " sambungnya lagi ..

Semua mengerjakan tugasnya dengan saksama kecuali 3 murid yang selalu saja berisik meski sudah diperingati murid yang lain ..

" junsu-ya .. siapa nama namja itu ?" tanya Yeonhae dengan gerakan mulut ...

" dia ? dia namanya Cho kyuhyun .. dia yang mengerjaiku tadi ..."jawab junsu dengan gerekan mulut juga ..

YeonSeol PoV

" cho kyuhyun-ssi ... bisakah kau diam ?" tanyaku tegas sambil pura-pura membaca buku ..

"apa kau punya masalah dengan itu ..?" tanya kyuhyun

" maju kedepan !" bentakku ..

Hei ... kukira dia tidak setinggi itu ... dia terlalu tinggi . eoddokhae ?

Yeonseol PoV end

Yeonseol mengambil kursi .. menaiki kursi itu sambil menatap tajam namja yang bernama cho kyuhyun ini yang beada di depannya ..

"apa kau tidak bisa menghargai yang lain eoh ?" Yeonseol terus saja berceloteh hingga kursi yang ia naiki kejungkang ke depan (?)

Brugg~~~

Hei .. lihatlah .. Kyuhyun dan Yeonseol terjatuh ,dengan posisi Kyuhyun dibawah dan Yeonseol diatas ..

Yeonseol bangun begitu juga Kyuhyun ..

" dasar modus .. modus .. namja pervert .. " ucapnya sambil memukul Kyuhyun dengan buku ...

"Yeonseol eonni .. " ucap yeonhae ..

" hae ? waeguraeyo ?" jawab Yeonseol ..

Yeonseol pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung karena melihat 2 anak kembar sekaligus .. kau hanya bisa membedakan mereka dari warna rambut dan bola matanya ..

Yeonseol memiliki warna rambut hitam pekat ... rambutnya lurus tetapi sangat indah .. dan bola matanya berwarna coklat ..

Yeonhae memiliki rambut warna berwarna putih .. rambutnya berwarna putih bukan karena dicat tetapi saat dikandungan Yeonhae kekurangan suatu zat yang dapat membentuk warna rambut sehingga rambutnya berwarna putih .. rambutnya bergelombang tetapi tetap terlihat halus dan indah bola matanya berwarna biru laut .. turunan dari heechul yang memang orang barat ..

"eonni.. kita harus membicarakan pergantian osis tahun ini .. kau harus memberitahu ini kepada kepala sekolah .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" baiklah .. aku akan memberitahu kepala sekolah .. kaugantikan aku sebentar eoh .. " jawab Yeonseol ..

" ne .. " balas Yeonhae ..

" kau kenapa berdiri disini ?" tanya Yeonhae saat masuk ke ruang kelas .. dia bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sampai sekarang masih berdiri di depan ruang kelas ..

" aku disuruh beridiri oleh kim yeonseol .. " jawab Kyuhyun dengan penekanan dikata Yeonseol

" ahh ... maafkan eonni eoh ... terkadang ia terlalu keras .. " balas Yeonhae

" ne .. " jawab Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan badan dan tersenyum ..apa kyuhyun menyukai Yeonhae ? mungkin .. tetapi ada yang aneh pada Yeonhae ... mukanya terlihat terkejut ..dan dia selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya ..

-pulang sekolah

" eonni .. kau pulang dulan saja .. aku masih ada urusan ... " ucap Yeonhae..

" baiklah ... tapi bagaimana para pengawalmu itu ?" jawab Yeonseol

" sepertinya haraboeji tidak mengirim mereka hari ini .. " balas Yeonhae ..

" baiklah .. hati-hati eoh ... " ucap Yeonseol

Yeonhae pun kembali ke dalam sekolah ..

Grepp..

Yeonhae ditarik oleh seseorang dan menghimpit tubuh Yeonhae dengan tembok dan diri namja itu ..

" cho kyuhyun-ssi .. lepaskan .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil memberontak ..

" ssi ? dulu kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan itu Hae-ya .. ani .. chagiya .. " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" itu masa lalu ... sekarang semuanya berubah .. semenjak kau pergi .. semuanya sudah berubah cho kyuhyun-ssi .. " jawab Yeonhae lagi ..

3 tahun lalu .. saat Yeonhae baru lulus SMP dia memiliki seorang Namjachigu dia sudah berpacaran dengan namja chigu-nya dari dia kelas 2 SMP jadi kurang lebih dia sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun .. namjachigunya bernama Cho Kyuhyun , tetapi Kyuhyun malah mengkhianati kepercayaan Yeonhae .. kyuhyun berselingkuh dengan sahabat baik Yeonhae .. bayangkan rasa sakitnya ... dunia ini kejam bukan ? setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun dibawa pergi oleh orangtuanya karena urusan bisnis .. hingga disinilah dia berada .. di depan mantan yeojachigunya ..

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Yeonhae .. hingga ..

BUGHHHH~~~

Siwon memukul Kyuhyun ..

" buat apa kau kembali eoh ?" tanyanya ..

" hyung .. aku kembali untuk mengambil milikku hyung .. " jawab kyuhyun

" milikmu ? Yeonhae ? yeonhae bukan milikmu! Kau tidak pernah memilikinya .. hyung ? jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" bentak Siwon

" siwonnie oppa sudahlah .. "ucap Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae merangkul tangan siwon dan menariknya ..

-di mobil

Yeonhae tertidur di pundak Siwon mungkin dia kelelahan .. hei .. dia bingung apa yg terjadi padanya hari ini .. dia yang bertemu Kibum dan dicium oleh kibum , dia yang bertemu kembali dengan mantan namjachigunya dan dicium oleh mantan namjachigunya .. itu cukup membuat dia pusing ...

" hae-ya .. maaf .. oppa tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik " ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut Yeonhae yang berwarna putih itu ..

Siwon mengingat sesuatu

20 tahun lalu ..

" namanya Choi siwon .. umurnya 2 tahun .. " ucap seorang yeoja ..

" baiklah aku akan mengambil dia .. " ucap yesung ..

Ya ... siwon bukanlah anak kandung yesung dengan Donghae .. yesung mengadopsi Siwon karena Dokter berkata bahwah Donghae tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan ..

5 tahun setelah siwon diadopsi , Donghae melahirkan 1 pasang anak kembar ... setelah anak kembar itu menghembuskan nafasnya di dunia .. Kim Yunho berkata kepada Siwon ..

" tujuan hidupmu sekarang adalah menjaga Yeonseol dan Yeonhae .. terutama Yeonhae karena dia memiliki kekuatan fisik yang sangat-sangat lemah .. "

Semenjak itulah tujuan Hidupnya hanya untuk melindungi Yeonhae .. dia kurang melindungi Yeonseol karena Yeonseol mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang luaar biasa kuatnya ... (?) bahkan dia kelelahan saat menjaga Yeonseol...

CUPP~~

" Saranghaeyo .. " ucap Siwon sambil mengecup sekilas bibir Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae PoV

"Saranghaeyo .." Siwon oppa mengecup bibirku sekilas ..

"eod-eoddokhae ? apa yg harus kulakukan .." tanyaku dalam hati ..

Yeonhae PoV end

Hei ... tidak tahukah Siwon jika Yeonhae sedang menitikkan air matanya ..

-di rumah

"eomma .. laper .. " rengek Yeonseol

"baiklah .. kita makan bersama ... " jawab Donghae ..

-di meja makan

" eomma .. aku mau ke mall besok dengan Junsu .. boleh ya ... " pinta Yeonseol ...

" baiklah .. " Jawab Donghae ..

Hei .. bukankah jaejoong menekankan bahwah tidak ada yang boleh berbicara saat akan ? tetapi sekarang tidak ada jaejoong .. sepertinya dia sedang ada urusan dengan Yunho di negara lain .. Jaejoong seorang Ibu Negara bukan ?

" appa .. lusa aku akan menginap dirumah yuri eonni eoh " pinta Yeonseol lagi

" nee~~~" jawab Yesung ..

Lihatlah .. Yeonseol dibebaskan karena fisiknya yang kuat .. tidak adil bukan .. ?

'_eonni .. aku iri dengan mu ... kau bisa menikmati hidupmu.. yeonhae apa yang kau pikirkan jika eonni bahagian maka kau juga bahagia ... ' _batin Yeonhae

" appa aku ma- " belum sempat Yeonseol melanjutkan perkataanya .. Yeonhae berkata " aku sudah selesai " yeonhae pun meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah tertunduk karena ia sedang menahan tangisnya ..selesai ? apanya yang selesai .. makanannya saja belum tersentuh apapun ..

" apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?" tanya Yeonseol entah kepada siapa ..

" aku akan bicara padanya .. " ucap Siwon ..

~(^0^~)(~^0^)~

" hae ... bukalah .. "siwon memohon kepada Yeonhae untuk membuka pintu kamarnya ..

Yeonhae membuka pintu kamarnya ..

" waeyo oppa ?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang sangat sangat sangat dipaksakan .. bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu kalau dia habis menangis...

" kita harus bicara .. " ucap Siwon ..

Yeonhae dan Siwon pun duduk di sofa yang ada dikamar Yeonhae ..

" hae kau kenapa ? kau semenjak pulang sekolah kau menjadi aneh ..." ucap Siwon

" aku – aku tidak apa-apa oppa ... " ucap Yeonhae ..

" jujurlah padaku hae .. " ucap Siwon lagi ..

" a- aku bingung oppa ... kehadiran cho Kibum .. kembalinya Cho kyuhyun .. dan – " Yeonhae memotong apa yang akan dia bicarakan ..

" dan ?" tanya siwon lagi ..

" dan... dan kau yang menyukaiku .. " ucap Yeonhae lagi ..

Siwon terhentak mendengar perkataan Yeonhae ..

" menyukaimu ? kau bilang aku menyukaimu ? kau salah besar hae ... " ucap Siwon

" syuk-" belum sempat Yeonhae berkata Siwon sudah memotong ucapannya ...

" kau salah besar .. aku tidak menyukaimu .. tetapi aku mencintaimu .. hae jeongmal saranghaeyo ... " ucapnya lagi ..

" ta-tapi .. oppa .. " ucap Yeonhae tergagap ...

Siwon memeluk Yeonhae dan berkata ..

" tidak apa jika kau tidak bisa menerimaku tetapi tidak akan aku biarkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku .. kau milikku .. dan hanya milikku seorang .. " ucap siwon dan meninggalkan Yeonhae yang menangis di kamar besar nan mewah itu ...

TBC

Saya tidak mau banyak cuaps-cuaps ... so review ne ...


	3. Chapter 3

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 3

" tuan besar anda sudah kembali .. ?" tanya salah satu pelayan di rumah itu ...

" ne .. dimana Yeonhae ?" tanya Yunho ..

" nona sedang berada di kamarnya .. " jawab pelayan itu lagi .. " nona mengunci dirinya setelah tuan muda Siwon meninggalkan kamarnya .. tuan besar .." sambung pelayan itu lagi ..

Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Yeonhae ..

"haraboeji ... " ucap Yeonseol ..

" ne ?" jawab Yunho ...

" Halmoeni eoddi ?" tanyanya lagi ..

" halmoeni mu sedang di Spa sebentar lagi dia akan pulang " jawab Yunho ..

"arra.. "ucap Yeonseol ..

~(^0^~)(~^0^)~

" hae .. buka pintunya .. ini haraboeji .. " Yunho memanggil Yeonhae dari depan kamarnya ..

Yeonhae membuka pintunya " Haraboeji kita perlu bicara .. "

" waeyo ?" tanya Yunho ..

" haraboeji .. aku mau pergi sebentar .. " ucap Yeonhae

" eoddi ...? andwae .. kau tidak bole pergi dari rumah ini .. " jawab Yunho ..

" aku mau tinggal di tempat lain untuk sementara .. aku sedang .. aku lagi mau menyendiri .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" mau kemana ?" tanya Yunho lagi ..

" kemana saja .. asal tidak di rumah ini .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" baiklah.. kau tinggal di apartemen haraboeji saja .. " usul Yunho..

" apartemen ? aku tidak akan pergi selama itu haraboeji ... bagaimana di Hotel saja ?" ucap Yeonhae ..

" baiklah ..penthouse ... kau akan mendapat kamar penthouse .. " ucap Yeonho lagi ..

" haraboeji ... itu terlalu besar ... " jawab Yeonhae ..

" tidak ada penawaran lagi .. " jawab Yunho sambil keluar dari kamar Yeonhae ..

'_mungkin jika aku menjauh ... semuanya akan lebih baik ...'_batin Yeonhae ...

-di hotel

" aku .. aku akan mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya .. aku akan kembali seperti semula ... aku hanya akan menjadi dongsaeng siwon oppa ... mantan pacar cho Kyuhyun dan tidak kenal dengan cho kibum .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang besar nan empuk ..

" apakah para pengawal haraboeji masih di depan ? " tanyanya pada diri sendiri ..

Yeonhae mengintip dari belakang pintu melalui kaca yang ada di pintu itu ..

" ngak ada ... " ucapnya lagi ..

Yeonhae membuka pintu ... Yeonhae pun menuju lift ..

TINGG~ ( anggep aja bunyi lift nyampe eoh .. )

Yeonhae terkejut .. hei dia baru saja melupakan tentang apa yg terjadi padanya .. sekarang ? apa bisa dia melupakannya ?

" Kim Yeonhae-ssi " ucap namja itu ..

" Cho kibum-ssi " ucap Yeonhae ..

Kibum keluar dari lift dan berkata " kau mau kemana ?"

" Sungai han ... waeyo ?" jawab yeonhae ..

' _pabbo! Kenapa kau memberi tahu tujuan mu ?kim yeonhae neo jeongmal pabboya!' _batinnya dalam hati ..

" aku temani eoh .. "ajak Kibum

" tapi kau baru saja kembali .. " elak Yeonhae ...

"tidak .. aku tadi juga mau pergi ke sungai han .. tetapi aku meninggalkan Dompetku ... jadi aku naik lagi .. " jelas Kibum ..

" tunggu disini eoh ..." sambungnya lagi ..

5506..5508..5510..

Hell .. tidakkah mereka sangat berjodoh ? kamar kibum terletak bersebrangan dengan kamarnya ..

-di lobby

" Yeonhae-ssi .. apakah kau mau naik taksi ?" tanya Kibum ..

" tidak usah .. aku lebih suka jalan kaki ... itu membuat pikiranku menjadi jernih .. " jawab Yeonhae ...

'_dan bisa menemukan jalan untuk melupakan semua ini .. '_lanjutnya dalam hati ..

-sungai han

" hikss ... hikss .. " Yeonhae menangis sambil menekuk kakinya hingga ke dadanya dan menaruh kepalanya di lututnya ..

" Yeonhae-ya .. gwaaenchana ?" tanya Kibum ..

" gwaenchana .." jawab yeonhae .

" kau kenapa menangis ?" tanya Kibum lagi ..

" aku .. aku hanya memgingat masa laluku .. " jawab Yeonhae

" masa lalu ?" tanya kibum lagi ..

" ne .. waktu itu aku dan Yeonseol masih berumur 5 tahun ..kami sedang bermain di sungai han .. Yeonseol dan siwonnie oppa ... mereka bermain dengan bahagia .. aku ? aku hanya dapat melihat mereka .. mungkin aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yg mereka rasakan .. aku hanya boleh melihat kesenangan orang lain dari jauh .. aku tidak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang namanya kebahagiaan kibumiie .. hahaha .." Yeonhae menjelaskan masa lalunya sambil tertawa .. bukan tertawa kebahagiaan .. tetapi tertawa dengan nada sangat menyedihkan .. itu membuat Kibum semakin meprihatinkan dengan dirinya ..

" kibummie ?" tanya Kibum ...

" ahh~ mian.. aku suka memanggil orang seperti itu .. " ucap Yeonhae..

" ani .. panggilah aku seperti itu jika itu bisa membuatmu terhibur ... " ucap Kibum ...

" jika kau tidak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan .. aku akan mengajakmu untuk bisa merasakan apa bahagia itu .. " sambungnya lagi ...

Yeonhae menatap Kibum dengan bingung .. hei .. tak lihatkah dia bahwah kibum tengah menahan nafsunya sekarang ? Yeonhae terlihat dengan sangat lucu dan menggoda jika seperti itu ..

Kibum mencium bibir Yeonhae ... kali ini bukan hanya menempel .. tetapi .. heumm .. bisa dibilang kalau kibum sedang melumat bibir Yeonhae ...

"mmphhh..." desah Yeonhae saat Kibum memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yeonhae

Kibum melepaskan ciumannya saat Yeonhae menepuk bahunya karena kehabisan nafas ..

" cho kibum-s-"

" jadilah yeojachiguku ..." ucap Kibum ..

" mwo ?" kaget Yeonhae ..

"aku akan membahagiakan mu ... percayalah .. " ucap kibum lagi ..

" aku percaya padamu kibummie .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

Kibum memeluk Yeonhae " gomawo .. " ucap Kibum

" bukankah kepercayaan harus ada diantara suatu hubungan kibummie ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" saranghae .. " ucap kibum ..

"nado " balas Yeonhae dengan mukanya yang sedang ber-blushing ria ...

" hae .. sudah malam sebaiknya kita kembali ke hotel ... " ucap Kibum ..

" ne.. " balas Yeonhae ..

-di hotel

" kamarmu nomor berapa ?" tanya Kibum ..

" kamarku nomor 5511 " jawab Yeonhae ..

"kamar kita bersebelahan ... " ucap kibum lagi ..

" masuklah .." ucap kibum

Yeonhae memasuki kamarnya .. dia berbalik dan berkata ..

" kibummie .." panggil Yeonhae ..

" hng ?" jawab Kibum ..

" jalja .. " ucap Yeonhae

Yeonhae berjinjit dan mencium bibir Kibum sekilas ..

" saranghae " lanjutnya lagi ...

Setelah itu Yeonhae benar-benar menghilang di belakang pintu ...

Kibum pun masuk ke kamar hotelnya ..

Yeonhae PoV

_Kenapa aku menerima dirinya ? jika begini .. apa aku bisa melupakan dia ? pabbo ... _

Yeonhae PoV end

" hyung .. kau terlihat bahagia .." ucap namja di kamar itu ..

" aku sedang bahagia... " jawab Kibum

" kenapa eoh ?" tanya namja itu lagi ..

" bukan urusanmu cho Kyuhyun .. "jawab Kibum lagi ...

Yeonhae yang ingin menjauhkan diri dari siwon , kyuhyun dan kibum dengan cara tidak tinggal dirumahnya adalah langkah yang salah besar ..

TBC

Review ne ?


	4. Chapter 4

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 4

" ahjumma .. Yeonhae dimana ?" tanya Yeonseol

" nona yeon- "

" yeonhae sedang pergi.. wae ?" potong Yunho

" kemana ? kita harus segera berangkat sekolah .." tanyanya lagi ..

" yeonseol tumben sekepo ini ... apa akan aku beritahu ..tapi Yeonhae bilang jangan biang siapa-siapa eoddokhae ?" tanya Yunho dalam hati ...

" aku pulang ~~~" teriak Jaejoong ..

Yunho tidak pernah sesenang ini saat istrinya pulang ..

" halmoeni ... " teriak Yeonseol ..

" yeonseol-ah .. halmoenni bawakan barang untukmu .. dan Yeonhae .. yeonhae dimana ?" tanya Jaejoong

Yunho benar-benar putus asa saat ini ... kepulangan Jaejoong sangat tidak memberuntungkan ..

" yeobo .. Yeonhae dimana ?" tanya Jaejoong ..

" ahh ~~ aku harus pergi dulu .. ada urusan dengan ayah Donghae .. " Jawab Yunho

Yeonseol dan Jaejoong hanya bisa saling menatap ...

-di hotel

" hoammmm ... " Yeonhae menguap dengan tidak elitnya(?) " sudah pagi .. aku harus sekolah ... " ucapnya pada diri sendiri ..

Yeonhae pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi ..

5 menit kemudian

Yeonhae sudah selesai mandi ... bahkan rambut putihnya terlihat semakin bagus saat terkena sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela kamar itu .. Yeonhae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk putih yang membungkus dada dan setengah pahanya .. saat dia mau mengambil minum suara bel terdengar ..

TING TONG~

Yeonhae pun membuka pintu sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya .. mungkin dia masih ngantuk ..

" nuguseyo ?" tanyanya saat membuka pintu ..

" hae .. " ucap namja itu ..

" kibummie ... ?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ..

Apa mungkin Yeonhae lupa kalau dia masih memakai handuk dan memperlihatkan sebagian dari tubuhnya yang berwarna putih mulus itu ? kibum saja melihatnya seperti sedang mangsa yg akan dia makan ..

" waeyo kibummie ? kenapa kau diam saja ?" tanyanya lagi ..

" h-hae kau baru bangun ?" tanyanya gugup ..

" ne .. tadi aku sedang mau ganti baju saat kau ngebel .. mau ganti baju..ganti baju.. kyaaa! " teraknya sambil menutup pintu dengan kasar saat dia melihat kalau dia masih memakai handuk ..

Yeonhae pun mengganti handuknya dengan pakaian seragamnya yang berwarna putih dengan beberapa untaian benang emas yang menggantung diantara kancing-kancingnya

Yeonhae pun keluar saat sudah memastikan kalau dia sudah memakai dan membawa semuanya ..

" kibummie .. apakah kau lama menunggu ?" tanya Yeonhae ...

" tidak hae .. kajja .. " ajak Kibum ..

-di lobby

" kibummie mobil ku sudah datang kajja .. " ajak Yeonhae sambil menarik kibum ...

Kibum pun hanya mengikuti Yeonhae ..di dalam mobil Kibum mengetik pesan dan mengirimnya .. dan merekapun melaju ke sekolah ...

Di mobil lain ..

From : Kibum hyung

Kyu .. hyung pergi dengan yeojachingu ku eoh ...

"Hyung .. kau meninggalkan ku .. awas saja kau di sekolah nanti .." ucap Kyuhyun ...

-di sekolah ..

" hae-ya ... kau sedang apa ? " tanya Junsu ..

" suie ? kau sedang apa , bukankah black student mustinya sedang belajar ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" yoona ssaem tidak datang .. dan sepertinya yeonseol juga tidak hadir ... " jawab Junsu ..

" aku kesini disuruh Minho ssaem untuk mananyakan apakah kau mau menggantikan yoona ssaem dan yeonseol .. " sambung junsu

" baiklah .. aku mau .. tunggu sebentar aku akan memasukkan biola ini dulu .. " jawab Yeonhae ..

-di lorong black student ..

Hei .. kelas junsu satu ini tidak bisa diam .. mungkin karena tidak ada guru di ruangan ini ..

"kalian sekarang lagi belajar matematika ya ?" tanya Yeonhae .. " nee~ " jawab Junsu ..

" matematika .. andwae ... " Yeonhae berusaha kabur .. tetapi Junsu sudah menangkapnya dan membawanya ke dalam kelas ..

" andwae .. andwae .. jeongmall andwae .. " Yeonhae meronta-ronta dari tarikan Junsu tetapi tak berguna .. Junsu lebih kuat darinya ..

-di dalam kelas

Yeohae hanya bisa mempuotkan bibirnya itu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada saat dia di suruh junsu duduk di kursi junsu sedangkan junsu mengajar ..

Catatan untuk kalian semua .. Junsu adalah tangan kanan Yeonseol .. jadi jika tidak ada Yeonseol dia lah yang menggantikan Yeonseol . dan betapa bodohnya Yeonhae saat dia diajak oleh Junsu dan dia menurutinya ..

Hei .. bahkan junsu yang mengajar disini .. untuk apa dia kesini jika begitu ..

" ini jika dipindahkan maka ini menjadi " jelas junsu saat menulis rumus di papan tulis ..

Yeonhae mengangkat tangan ..

" ne .. ada pertanyaan apa hae-ya ?" tanya Junsu ..

" bolehkah aku keluar .. aku satu-satunya white student disini .. "jelas Yeonhae ..

" tidak boleh .. " jelas Junsu dengan nada mutlak ..

5 menit kemudian ...

Junsu sedari tadi hanya menuliskan rumus-rumus dan tidak melihat kebelakang .. Yeonhae pun mengandap-ngendap seperti maling dan berhasil keluar dari kelas Junsu ..

" sekarang .. aku mau kemana ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ...

" taman belakang .. " jawabnya entah kepada siapa

-di taman belakang

Yeonhae merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang ... mungkin karena suasana yang mendukung Yeonhae ketiduran ..

Kibum PoV

yeonhae dimana eoh ? bahkan dia tidak ada di ruang musik pribadinya .. apa mungkin di taman belakang ? kucoba saja ..

aku melangkahkan kakiku ke taman belakang yang tergolong sangat luas itu .. hei .. bukankah itu Yeonhae ? apakah dia tertidur ? aku mempercepat langkah kakiku ke pohon rindang itu .. manis .. sangat manis , hae chagi .. aku sangat beruntung memiliki mu ...

Kibum PoV end ..

Kibum pun mencium sekilas bibir Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae mulai bergerak pelan ... dan air matanya mulai mengalir ... kibum terbingung ..

" kyuhyunnie .. kau kejam .. kau jahat padaku .." igau Yeonhae .. mungkin pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun telah membawa ingatan buruk masa lalunya ..

Kibum diam membatu .. " kyuhyunie? Kyuhyun saudaraku ? apa yg terjadi diantara mereka berdua ?" tanya Kibum pada saudaraku ..

" Hyung ! " panggil Kyuhyun ..

" apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan pacarku ? " sambungnya lagi ..

" pacarmu ?" tanya Kibum ...

" eunghhh ... " Yeonhae pun terbangun ...

" kibummie ? " tanyanya ...

" hae chagiya .. " panggil Kyuhyun ...

" cho Kyuhyun-ssi .. " kaget Yeonhae ...

" hae ... apa benar dia namjachigumu ?" tanya Kibum dengan nada dingin ..

" ani .. dia bukan namjachiguku .. aku baru mengenalnya kemarin kibummie .. " jawab Yeonhae sambil merangkul tangan Kibum ..

" ya .. nae dongsaeng .. jika mimpi jangan ketinggian .. jangan berharap kau bisa merebut yeojachiguku .. " ucap Kibum sambil beranjak pergi dengan Yeonhae ..

'' kibummie .. dia dongsaeng mu ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" ne .. dia memang menyebelkan .. " jawab Kibum ..

' _kenapa aku tidak terpikirkan ? yeonhae pabbo .. kau bahkan tidak menyadari jika mereka memiliki marga dan datang ke sekolah ini di saat yang sama .. ' _batin Yeonhae ..

" jadi dia yeoja chigumu hyung ? akan kubuat kau menyakitinya dan aku akan menjadi pelindungnya .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu ...

TBC

Review ne ..


	5. Chapter 5

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 5

6 bulan telah berlalu semenjak Kibum mengenal Yeonhae ..

" chagiya~~ ... ireona ... " ucap kibum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yeonhae yang masih tertidur ...

" ne .. " ucap Yeohae sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya .. butuh 5 detik agar mata itu membuka secara sempurna ..

Kibum sebenarnya sudah lama melakukan hal ini ... memasuki kamar hotel Yeonhae di pagi hari dan membangunkan yeojachingunya ...

" ayo kita turun kebawah .. ini sudah jam 7 .. bentar lagi breakfast time nya abis ... " ucap Kibum sambil mengecup bibir Yeonhae ...

"kibummie .. kenapa kau suka sekali mencium bibirku ?" tanya Yeonhae dengan polosnya ..

" entahlah .. mungkin aku harus menciumi bibirmu seribu kali lagi agar bisa tahu alasannya .. " ucap kibum sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Yeonseol ..

Kibum pun membisikkan 9 kata yang membuat Yeonseol memerah dan langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi ..

"kau mandi sekarang atau aku yang akan memandikan mu ?" itulah 9 kata yang dikatakannya kepada Yeonhae ...

Setelah Yeonhae selesai mandi dan berpakaian dia dan kibum turun ke restoran di hotel itu untuk breakfast ..

" chagi .. makanan mu terlalu sedikit .. " protes Kibum ...

" gwaenchana .. melihatmu makan aku sudah kenyang .. " jawab Yeonseol dengan senyum ..

" makanlah lebih banyak .. lalu kita berangkat sekolah .. " kibum pun menyuapkan satu sendok nasi kepada Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae hanya bisa mengunyah makanan itu sambil mengangguk .. mereka sudah seperti suami istri bukan ? hanya saja mereka tidak tidur sekamar .. kecuali saat hujan .. karena Yeonhae tidak dapat sendirian saat hujan lebat mengguyur seoul disaat malam hari .. ia akan ketakutan...

-di sekolah

Yeonhae pun menyusuri lorong gedung Black student untuk mencari ketua osis Black student .. Bahkan ketua osis di dekolah ini pun dipisah .. golongan paling bawah adalah murid .. diatas murid ada guru-guru diatas guru-guru adalah para ketua & wakil ketua osis dari Black maupun White student dan pemimpin Black dan White student yaitu Yeonseol dan Yeonhae ... pemimpin dan struktur ke-osisan itu berbeda .. pemimpin itu bisa dibilang diatas ketua osis ..

"Hae-ah ... " panggil Kyuhyun ..

" cho Kyuhyun-ssi ?"

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat dagu Yeonhae dengan tangannya dan mata mereka pun saling bertatapan ..

" kelihatannya kau bahagia bersama dengan kibum hyung .. " ucapnya lagi masih sambil memegang dagu Yeonhae ..

" ne .. aku bahagia bersama nya stelah bertahun-tahun aku tidak bisa merasa kebahagiaan itu .. jadi tolong jangan ganggu kami .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun ..

"kau tahu ? sakit yang kau berikan sangat menyakitkan jadi kumohon jangan memberiku rasa sakit itu lagi .. " ucap Yeonhae kepada kyuhyun setelah membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi ..

-ruang musik pribadi Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae sedang menekan tuts piano itu dengan jari lentiknya .. hingga seseorang membuka pintu ..

" chagi .. gwaenchana ?" tanya Kibum ..

" bummie ? kenapa kau disini ? apakah kau membolos lagi ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

"ani .. Changmin ssaem sedang ada urusan dan jam pelajaran changmin ssaem diganti jadi jam bebas .. " jelas kibum sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Yeonhae ..

Kibum pun memainkan sebuah lagu untuk Yeonhae

_Baby every day and night ni gyeote isseojul sesang geu mueotboda naegen neonrangeol ireoke neowa danduri igoseseo say ido , yes i do i can't stop loving you..._

Kibum pun mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Yeonhae.. Kibum pun mencium bibir manis Yeonhae dan sedikit melumatnya ..

" mmhh~~" desah Yeonhae saat Kibum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yeonhae ...

Kibum pun mendudukkan Yeonhae dipangkuannya... Yeonhae melingkarkan tangannya di leher kibum .. Yeonhae pun menepuk pundak Kibum karena dia mulai kehabisan nafas ..

Kibum menatap mata Yeonhae ..

" saranghaeyo yeonhae-ya ... " ucap kibum

" nado kibummie ... " Kibumpun mencium Yeonhae lagi hingga ...

" jusungeyo .. aku kesini hanya untuk memanggil Kibum-sshi .. kibum-sshi di kelas kita sudah digantikan oleh guru pengganti .. ju – jusungeyo .." ucap murid itu sambil meninggalkan ruang musik pribadi Yeonhae ..

" hahahaha ~~" kibum pun tertawa ..Yeonhae ? dia , dia sedang menyembunyikan mukanya yang meona ..

" kenapa kau masih malu ? satu sekolah sudah tahu kalau kau itu milikku .. jadi jangan malu-malu lagi kalau kita barengan eoh ... " ucap Kibum ..

Kibum pun mengecup bibir Yeonhae sekilas ...lalu keluar dari ruang musik " nanti saat istirahat aku kesini lagi eoh ?" ucap Kibum ...

" istirahat ? istirahat tinggal 15 menit lagi bukan ? kalau begitu buat apa ke kelas .. " tanya Yeonhae ... sambil mengikuti Kibum keluar ruang musik ...

" jadi kau mau melanjutkan yang tadi eoh ?" ucap Kibum lagi ..

" a-ani ... udah pergi sana ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ..

" kalau mau melanjutkannya nanti malam aja eoh .. " ucap kibum ...

" pergi sana dasar namja pervert ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya 'lagi'

" hahahaha " Kibum pun meninggalkan Yeonhae ..

" pervert! " ucap Yeonhae lagi ..

Yeonhae pun memasuki ruang musiknya lagi ...

BUGHHH

"arghh... " Yeonhae pun meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya menghantam tembok dengan cukup keras ..

" lepasinnn ... " berontak Yeonhae ...

CHUPP~~

" mmhhh .. lepasi- mmhhh " ucap Yeonhae di sela-sela desahannya ...

" kau .. kau adalah milikku .. kau tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain .. jika kau tidak mau kembali padaku .. aku akan mengambilmu secara paksa! " ucap Kyuhyun ..

" tak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu kyu ? aku sudah tidak mencintai mu lagi .. dan kau juga sudah tidak mencintaiku kan ? karena itu kau meninggalkan ku .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun sedangkan matanya sendiri sudah menitikkan air mata .. "sudah kubilang bukan ? sakit yang kau berikan sangatlah menyakitkan dan kau tidak bisa menggantikan hari-hari dimana aku merasa sakit itu .. dan kibum bisa menggantikan hari-hari menyedihkan itu menjadi menyenangkan .. " jelas Yeonhae panjang lebar ..

" aku akan membuktikannya ... aku akan membuktikan kalau hanya aku yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu .. " ucap Kyuhyun dan melepas Yeonhae dari himpitannya ..

" hikss.. hikss .. hikss.. a-aku .. hikss ..aku ... baiklah .. kau mau aku mengatakannya kan ? iya .. aku masih belum bisa melupakan mu ... aku belum bisa melupakanmu .. tetapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil duduk di lantai karena saat Kyuhyun melepaskan himpitannya Yeonhae langsung merosot kebawah (?)

Kyuhyun pun datang menghampiri Yeonhae lagi dan duduk dihadapan Yeonhae ... dia melihat mata Yeonhae yang tertutup oleh air matanya ..

GREPP~

"huaaaa ... hiks hikss .. " Yeonhae pun menangis makin keras ..

Kyuhyun pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yeonhae ..

" mian ... tapi aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja .. aku masih mencintaimu hae-ah ... " Ucap Kyuhyun ...

Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Yeonhae sendirian di ruang musik itu ..

-pulang sekolah

Kibum PoV

Hae-ah ... kau dimana eoh ? diruang musik ngak ada .. kantin gak ada .. taman belakang gak ada .. semua orang juga gak tahu kau kemana ... kau dimana eoh ?

BIP BIP BIP~

SMS dari Yeonhae ?

From : Yeonhae nae chagiya

Bummie .. mian .. aku pulang duluan ke hotel eoh .. aku ada urusan ..

Owhhh~ jadi dia pulang duluan ..

To : Yeonhae nae chagiya

Ne~~~ hati-hati eoh ..

Aku pun menaruh ponselku ke kantong dan jalan untuk menemui Kyuhyun ..

Kibum PoV end

Kyuhyun PoV

Mian Yeonhae-ah ... mian jeongmal mian ... tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun ...

" kyu " aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kibum hyung ..

" eoh ... hyung .. kau belum pulang ?" tanyaku ..

" ini baru saja mau menyuruhmu pulang bersama .. sekalian mengenalkanmu kepada yeojachinguku .. sudah 6 bulan kami jadian dan kau belum mengenalnya ? apa kata orang ? lagian dia akan menjadi kakak iparmu nanti hheheheh ... " ucap Kibum hyung panjang lebar ..

" nee~~ hyung .. kita lihat saja nanti .. " aku pun berkata sambil tersenyum lebar ..

Kita akan lihat .. Yeonhae itu milik siapa ... hahaha ...

-hotel

Yeonhae PoV

Eoddokhae ?kenapa aku mengatakan kalau aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun ... bagaimana jika dia semakin berharap ? pabboya .. nan eoddokhae ? awhhh .. palaku .. sakit sekali ..

Yeonhae PoV end

Yeonhae pun memengangi kepalanya yang kesakitan .. Yeonhae pun memegang seprai ranjang untuk berdiri .. tetapi saat dia melihat kebawah mukanya memucat .. " d-darah? " ucapnya panik .. " awhhh .. sakitttt .. " yeonhae pun mencoba untuk mengambil handphonenya .. dia berusaha menelpon Yeonseol tetapi dia salah memencet dan menekan nomor telfon Kibum ..

" yeobuseyo ? chagiya .. waeyo ?" ucap Kibum di telfon ..

Sebelum Yeonhae dapat menjawab Kibum .. Yeonhae kehilangan kesadarannya dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya dengan derasnya (?) ...

"chagii ? ya! hae-ah neon gwaenchana ?" tanya Kibum khawatir ..

Kyuhyun PoV

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yeonhae ? kenapa aku memberi beban semacam itu kepadanya ? mustinya aku tidak memberitahunya dan dia tidak usah menangis ... semoga kau baik-baik saja ..

" ahjusshi bisakah kau cepetan sedikit ?" tanya Kibum hyung ..

" baiklah " jawab supir Kibum hyung ..

Kyuhyun PoV end

-di hotel

" hae buka pintunya hae .. " Kibum berterik sambil memencet bel pintunya berkali-kali..

" hyung .. bukankah kau memiliki kunci ke kamarnya ?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit panik .

" ahh .. ne .. aku lupa .. " Kibum pun membuka kamar Yeonhae dengan kunci yang ia punya..

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun memasuki kamar Yeonhae ..

"hae ! hae kau kenapa eoh ? kumohon .. bangunlah .. " ucap kibum sambil menggoyangkan kepala Yeonhae agar sadar ...

" hyung ... lebih baik kau membawanya ke rumah sakit .. " ucap Kyuhyun ..

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun membawa Yeonhae ke rumah sakit ..

-di RS

" siapakah keluarga pasien ?" tanya Dokter ..

" saya namjachigunya dok .. " jawab Kibum

" baiklah .. ikut saya kita perlu bicara .. "

" sebenarnya .. Yeonhae melarang saya untuk memberitau ini kepada siapapun ... tapi ini sudah mulai berbahaya buat diri Yeonhae ... kankernya .. kankernya sudah mencapai stadium 2 .. saya sudah sering membujuknya untuk melakukan operasi lagi tetapi dia selalu menolak .. " jelas dokter panjang lebar ..

" m-mwo ? baiklah ... aku akan memberitahukannya kepada keluarganya ... gamsahabnida .. " ucap Kibum ...

Kibum pun keluar dari ruangan dokter ...

" gimana hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun ..

"yeonhae menderita kanker darah stadium 2 kyu .. " ucap kibum ..

" kukira kankernya sudah dioperasi ... " kyuhyun bergumam

" kau bilang apa kyu ?" tanya Kibum ..

" ohh tidak apa-apa hyung " jawab Kyuhyun ..

4 tahun kemudian ...

" mmpphhh~~ kibummie mmpphhh ... " Yeonhae pun mendesah saat kibum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yeonhae ...

Setelah mereka lulus SMA mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dan keluarga Yeonhae dan Kibum pun menyetujui hubungan mereka ...

" kibummie .. aku harus menyiapkan data untuk besok kau meetingg~~ eunghhhh~~~ " ucapnya sambil menahan desahannya ..

" biarin aja eohh ... suruh sungmin nuna aja yang mengurus itu ... " jawab Kibum sambil menjilati , menghisap lekukan leher hingga pundak Yeonhae ...

Setelah mereka lulus SMA saat umur mereka 17 tahun .. mereka kuliah tetapi karena otak mereka yang sangat pintar mereka dapat membuat mereka melewati kuliah dalam 3 tahun ... sepinter apa coba ? -_-

Sebenarnya mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan 1 tahun lagi ... karena itu lah Keluarga Yeonhae membiarkan Yeonhae tinggal bersama Kibum karena Yunho pun sudah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Kibum yang mempunyai perusahaan besar ... bahkan perusahaannya telah tersebar di seluruh dunia ...

" nehhhh ... tapi siapa yang memberitahu sungmin eonni eohh ?"ucapnya saat Kibum mulai meraba perutnya dibalik baju ..

" nanti aku yang akan memberitau Sungmin nuna .. " ucap Kibum sambil menindih Tubuh Yeonhae di atas ranjang dan masih sibuk dengan memenuhi leher Yeonhae dengan bercak-bercak ungu ...

BIPP BIPP BIPP ~~

" ahhhh ~~ terima kasih tuhan ... " ucap Yeonhae dalam hati saat telfon kibum berdering ..

" yeobuseyo ... eumhhh ne nuna ... bisakah kau melakukannya untukku ? ne .. gomawo nunaa ... " ucap kibum ...

" siapa ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" Sungmin nuna menawarkan diri untuk membuat data untuk besok ... " jawab Kibum dan mencium Yeonhae lagi ...

Ok. Mungkin Yeonhae sudah mulai bernafsu hingga ia pun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Kibum satu persatu dan kibum merobek dress hitam yang hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya ... karena dress itu sangat mengganggu pikirnya ...

" kibummie ... nanti aku pulang pakai apa ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

Yaaa ... sebenarnya Yeonhae dan Kibum masih di kantor ... tapi di kantor Kibum sudah disiapkan kamar agar jika direktur-direktur seperti Kibum mau lembur dia masih bisa beristirahat ... tetapi kibum selalu memakai ruangan itu dengan salah arti -_-

"diamlah hae ... " ucap kibum sambil membuka bra hitam Yeonhae ...

Kibum pun melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa membuatnya dia dengan penuh nafsu ..

" ke-kenapa kau melihatnya seperti itu ? aku jadi malu kibummiee ... "rengek Yeonhae ..

Kibum pun langsung melahap salah satu dari mainan kesukaannya itu dengan napsu ..

" kibummieehhhh ... ahhh~~~ " desah Yeonhae tak karuan ..

Bahkan Yeohae pun menyusupkan sepuluh jarinya di rambut Kibum dan selalu memberi tahu kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan menjambak sedikit rambut Kibum ..

Kibum pun mulai meraba paha Yeonhae ... meraba bagian paha dalam Yeonhae yang putih dan mulus ... terus naik hingga kibum menyentuh alat tervital Yeonhae ...

" kibummiehhhh ... ppaliii ... " desah Yeonhae ..

Sudah tidak sabar eoh ?" goda Kibum .. Kibum pun membuka baju kemejanya ...

Kibum pun menyingkirkan satu-satunya kain yang masih menutup bagian tubuh bawah Yeonhae ...

Tanpa aba-aba kibum mulai memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam alat vital Yeonhae ...

" kibummieeehhh ... " desah Yeonhae karena merasakan tangan Kibum di dalam alat vitalnya ...

Kibum pun melahap dada Yeonhae yang sebelah kiri dan memainkan yang satunya lagi dengan tanganya ..

" Kibummie ... aku mauhh-" ucap Yeonhae ..

"neee~" jawab kibumm ...

" kibummiehhhh~~~" teriak Yeonhae saat dia mengeluarkan orgasmenya yang pertama kali ..

Sebenarnya Kibum tidak pernah bertindak sejauh ini ... entah apa yang terjadi pada Kibum hari ini .. lagi pula Yeonhae juga tidak keberatan ...karena dia sepenuhnya percaya kepada Kibum ...

" hosshhh hosshh " Yeonhae mengatur nafasnya

Kibum pun mulai menciumi perut Yeonhae hingga ia berhadapan dengan alat vital Yeonhae yang sebentar lagi akan dijamahnya ...

Kibum mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke lubang Yeonhae untuk membersihkan cairannya yang tadi keluar .. Kibum pun menjilati lubang Yeonhae dengan lihai ... bahkan Yeonhae saja meminta lagi ...

Kibum pun menggigit kecil klitoris Yeonhae ..

" ki- kibummieehhh ... eunghhhh ~~ " desah Yeonhae lagi ... Yeonhae pun mengeluarkan orgasmenya lagi untuk kedua kalinya ... Kibumpun meneguk semua cairan Yeonhae tanpa jijik sedikit pun ..

" kibummiehhh ... bu-bukankah sekarang giliranku ?" tanya Yeonhae malu-malu ...

" sudah tak sabar eoh ?" goda kibum lagi ..

Yeonhae pun membuka celana Kibum panjang Kibum hingga terlihat celana dalam Kibum dan yeonhae pun menyingkirkan baju terakhir yang dipakai Kibum .. sekarang mereka berdua tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai benang pun ...

Yeonhae pun memegang junior Kibum dan menggerakkannya maju mundur dan sedikit menggoda Kibum ...

" kibummie ... apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini eoh ?" Yeonhae bertanya dengan muka polosnya ... sambile menekan junior Kibum sedikit ..

" hae-ah ... suck it .. " jawab Kibum tak sabar ..

" baiklah ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil memasukkan junior Kibum ke dalam mulutnya ...

" hae ...eunghhh~ ... fasterr .. " desah Kibum ...

Yeonhae pun mempercepat gerakannya dan memainkan twins ball Kibum dengan tangannya ..

" haeeee ... " jerit Kibum saat dia mengeluarkan spermanya di mulut Yeonhae ... Yeonhae pun meneguk cairan itu tanpa ragu ...

Kibum pun meletakkan junirnya pas di depan alat vital Yeonhae yang sudah berkedut dan basah ...

" tahan eoh " ucp Kibum...

" neee~~~ " jawab Yeonhae ...

" arghhh ..." jerit Yeonhae saat Kibum mulai memasukkan kepala Juniornya ke lubang Yeonhae ...

" tahan eohh ..." jawab Kibum lagi ..

Kibum pun memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke lubang Yeonhae .

" arghh ... hikss ... hikss .. appo .. " tangis Yeonhae ..

" mianhae ... " ucap Kibum ... kibum pun membiarkan juniornya selama beberapa detik supaya lubang Yeonhae dapat beradaptasi (?)

Beberapa saat kemudian .. Kibum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan ... " eunghhhh~~~ kibummiehhh ... " desah Yeonhae ... setelah merasa cukup beradaptasi Kibum mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keras dan secara acak ...

" ki-kibummiehhhh ... ahhh~~ eunghhh~~ " desah Yeonhae ...

Kibum pun mulai menciumi bibir Yeonhae lagi ...

" mmpphhh~~ ki bummiehhh akuhh mau keluarhh eunghh~~" ucapnya di sela-sela desahannya ...

" bersama –sama hae ... " jawab Kibum sambil mempercepat sodokannya ..

" kibumieeeee / haeeeee " teriak mereka berdua saat mereka mengeluarkan orgasme mereka bersamaan ...

Yeonhae pun terkulai lemas diatas ranjang itu ... tetapi Kibum sepertinya belum puas hanya dengan 1 ronde ...

~('v'~)(~'v')~

" eunghhh~~ " Yeonhae pun melenguh karena dia baru terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ...

" sudah jam 7 ... " ucapnya pada diri sendiri ..

" Kibummiee ... bangunlahh ... ini sudah jam 7 ... " ucap Yeonhae ... sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kibum ..

Yeonhhae menatap muka Kibum ... Yeonhae pun mencium bibir Kibum tanpa sadar ... Kibum pun membalas ciuman Yeonhae dan kembali menindih tubuh Yeonhae ... Yeonhae menepuk bahu kibum karena mulai kehabisan nafas ..

" dasar pervertt ... udah mandi sana ... kau bau .. " ucap Yeonhae ..

" aku mau mandi .. tapi mandinya dengan mu ... hehehe .. " ucap Kibum sambil menggendong Yeonhae ke kamar mandi ...

Selesai mandi Yeonhae pun berkata " bagaimana dengan bajuku ?"

" ahh itu ... aku sudah menyuruh sungmin nuna untuk membawakannya ... " jawab Kibum ...

Yeonhae pun mempoutkan bibirnya ... ' kenapa selalu Sungmin eonni yang diandalkannya ... apa karena aku ceroboh ? ... aishhh ... jangan berpikir sembarangan Yeonhae ... '

" hae .. bagaimana jika kita melakukannya lagi hingga Sungmin nuna sampai ?" tanya Kibum ...

" andwae ... aku baru mandi ... dan kaki ku sakit sekali ... " Yeonhae pun berusaha kabur tetapi Kibum lebih sigap dan sudah menarik Yeonhae agar mendekat

TOKK TOKK~~

" sajangnim ... ini barang titipan anda ... " ucap Sungmin dibelakang pintu ..

" tinggalkan saja di depan ... " jawab Kibum ..

" omo! Kibummie aku harus pergi ... aku mau menjeput Siwon oppa hari ini dan aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun" Yeonhae pun mengambil bajunya di depan pintu dan memakai baju itu dengan cepat ..

Siwon pergi meninggalkan Korea saat dia merasa bahwa Yeonhae hanyalah dongsaengnya dan tidak lebih..

" baiklahh~~ " setelah menjeput Siwon hyung dan bertemu Kyuhyun kau segera kembali eoh .. kalau tidak aku akan menghukummu lagi ... " ucap Kibum sambil mengeluarkan 'killer smile'nya ...

-di bandara ..

"oppa .. mian ... apakah aku telat ? " tanya Yeonhae ..

" ahh .. ani .. aku baru saja keluar .. " jawab Siwon ..

" oppa ini siapa ?"

" ini Yeojachingu oppa .. namanya Ryeowook ... Park Ryeowook .. dia adalah adik paling kecil leeteuk ssaem ... " jelas Siwon ...

" neomu yeppo .. " puji Yeonhae .. " ahh~ Kim Yeonhae imnida .. "

"ne ... Park Ryeowook imnida " ucap Ryeowook

" dia juga yang akan bekerja menjadi asisten Kyuhyun " jelas Siwon lagi ..

Kyuhyun lebih memilih menjadi artis daripada menjadi direktur perusahaan jadi semua saham Kyuhyun dipercayakan kepada Kibum ...

" owhhh~~~ omo ! kyuhyun .. oppa apakah kau bisa pulang dengan taksi ? aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun .. " ucap Yeonhae panic ..

" baiklah ... " jawab Siwon dengan senyumnya ..

-apartemen Kyuhyun

" mwoya ? dia belum bangun tetapi sudah menyuruhku kesini ?" tanya Yeonhae dalam hati ..

' tidak dikunci ?' tanya Yeonhae pada diri sendiri saat melihat pintu apartemen Kyuhyun tidak dikunci ...

Dia pun masuk dan melihat tempat Kyuhyun yang luar biasa berantakkannya ... dia pun masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun bukannya Yeonhae lancang hanya saja Kyuhyun yang memperbolehkannya melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan Yeonhae pun memasuki kamar Kyuhyun .. Kyuhyun melihat badan Yeonhae dari atas hingga bawah .

" wuahhh daebak .. akhirnya kau telah disentuh oleh Kibum hyung .."

" Kibum belum menyentuh ku kok ... " jawab Yeonhae...

" terus kissmark itu kau dapat dari mana ?" tanya Kyuhyun iseng ... Yeonhae menutupi lehernya yang penuh akan kissmark dari Kibum ..

" kenapa kau menyuruhku kesini ?" ucap Yeonhae mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ...

"aku mau kau membantuku mencari hadiah untuk Kibum Hyung ... "ucap Kyuhyun sambil memakai kemeja ..

" omo ! aku lupa Kibum ulang tahun sebulan lagi .. "

" tapi kan masih lama " sambung Yeonhae lagi ..

" kita harus memberikan Kibum hyung hadiah yang sangat berarti untuknya ... dan sangat susah untuk mencari hadiah itu ... lebih baik kita mencarinya dari sekarang .. " ucap Kyuhyun

" betul juga ,kajja kita pergi sekarang .. " ajak Yeonhae...

Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae pun berbelanja .. mereka mengiitari mall hingga malam hari ..

-di mobil ..

" kyuhyunnie ... bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai eoh ?" ucap Yeonhae yang kemudian terlelap...

" hae .. neomu yeppo ... " ucap Kyuhyun ... " sampai sekarangpun aku masih mencintaimu ... mungkin aku terlihat sering sekali berganti yeojachingu tetapi aku hanya mencintai dirimu seorang ... aku .. aku akan melepasmu .. tetapi biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu ... " ucap Kyuhyun ..

Kyuhyun pun sampai di apartemennya dia pun menggendong Yeonhae dengan ala bridal style karena Yeonhae sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya ..

Dia pun menaruh Yeonhae di ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya .. " aku harus menelpon Kibum hyung ... "

" yeobuse-" belum Kyuhyun berbicara ada suara yang berkata

" nuguseyo ?" tanya Yeoja di telfon itu ..

' yeoja .. ini benar nomor telpon Kibum hyung .. '

" apakah Kibum hyungnya ada ? " tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu ..

" ini siapa ya ? " tanya Kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin PoV

"Ini siapa ya ? " tanya namja itu . tertera dia layar handphone bahwa namja itu bernama Kyuhyun

' ini kesempatan emas buatku .. Yeonhae-ah .. kau tidak akan bisa mempunyai Kibum lagi karena dia milikku .. '

" naega ? na neun Kim Kibum yeojachingu imnida ... " jawab Sungmin ..

TUUT TUUT ~~

Sungmin PoV end

' yeojachingu ... ? lalu bagaimana dengan Yeonhae ?'

'kibum hyung ... gomawo .. tadinya aku ingin menyerahkan Yeonhae padamu .. tetapi jika kau hanya akan menyakitinya .. dia akan kubawa secara paksa sekalipun .. '

JDERRR!

Hujan pun turun membasahi seoul ..

" kyaaa!" teriak Yeonhae ... " hikss hikss " Yeonhae pun menangis ... ingat ? dia sangat takut dengan hujan deras di malam hari ..

Kyuhyun pun mendekati Yeonhae dan memeluk Yeonhae untuk menenangkannya dan sepertinya berhasil ... karena Yeonhae langsung saja kembali terlelap ... saat kyuhyun mau pergi Yeonhae tanpa sadar memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun ..

" hajimma ... jangan tinggalin hae sendirian ... hikss ... " igau Yeonhae ... ' ini ? kata Yeonseol saat aku pergi Yeonhae selalu mengigau jangan meninggalkan hae sendirian ... apakah ini artinya dia masih menyukaiku ? '

' harapanku masih besar .. kyuhyun hwaiting ..." Kyuhyun pun tertidur di sebelah Yeonhae ...

TBC

Tidak banyak cups-cuaps review ne ... apalagi soal Ncnya .. ini pertama kali bikin NC maap kalo jelek ... T^T


	6. Chapter 6

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 6

" hae kau dimana eoh ? ditelpon ngak bisa .. " ucap Kibum khawatir ..

" sungmin nuna ... apakah Yeonhae menelpon saat aku ke toilet ?" sambung Kibum lagi ..

" aniyo ...tapi tadi ada yang menelponmu namanya Kyuhyun .. aku yang mengangkatnya dan aku berkata kau di toilet .. " ucap Sungmin ...

' mian .. aku harus membohongimu .. ' batin Sungmin

" Kyuhyun ?" tanya Kibum ..

" nee ... " Sungmin pun kembali berkutik dengan laptopnya ..

' apa sebaiknya aku telfon kyu ?' batin Kibum ..

" calling Kyuhyun " itulah yang tertulis di handphone Kibum ..

" hoaaammmm ... waeyo hyung ?" tanya Kyuhyun di telfon

" ada apa kau menelponku tadi kyu ?" tanya Kibum ..

' haruskah kuberi tahu yang sebenarnya ? lebih baik jangan dulu .. ini akan jadi lebih menarik .. 'batin Kyuhyun ..

" i-itu hyung ... " jawabnya gugup karena tidak tahu harus berbicara apa ..

" eunghhhh ... " Yeonhae pun terbangun dan mengeluarkan leguhannya ... " Kyuhyunnie ?" tanya Yeonhae ...

" kyu ... apa itu suara Yeonhae ?" tanya Kibum curiga ...

TUUT TUUT

Tak ada jawaban ... nada sambung putus adalah satu-satunya yang didengar oleh Kibum ..

' ada yang tidak beres ... aku harus ke apartemen Kyuhyun ... ' batin Kibum lagi ..

" nuna aku pergi dulu eoh ... " ucap Kibum sambil mengambil jas-nya dan Kunci mobil ..

" tapi bagaimana dengan rapat para manajer ?" tanya Sungmin .. " bagaimana jika aku ikut dan jika keburu kita langsung ke tempat rapatnya saja .. " ucapnya lagi ..

" baiklah ... " jawab Kibum ...

-apartemen Kyuhyun

" eungghhh " Yeonhae pun terbangun ... " kyuhyunnie ?" tanya Yeonhae ...

Kyuhyun pun segera menutup telfonnya ...

" kenapa aku disini ? kau tidak melakukan apa pun padaku kan ?" tanya Yeonhae sambil mennutup badannya dengan selimut terdekat (?) walaupun Yeonhae masih memakai baju yang lengkap dia sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak ..

" pertama ... kau ketiduran jadi aku menaruhmu diranjang dan kau tertidur ... kedua .. aku tidak ngapa-ngapain kok .. " jawab Kyuhyun ..

" terus kenapa kau bisa tidur disebelahku ?" tanya Yeonhae lagi ..

" semalam kau terbangun karena hujan ... aku memelukmu dan kau tertidur terus waktu aku mau pergi kau memelukku .. jadi aku juga ketiduran .." jawab Kyuhyun enteng ...

" owhhh ... kukira terjadi apa-apa ... " ucap Yeonhae ...

" kyu ... kau punya handuk tidak ... aku ingin mandi dan kembali ... " sambungnya lagi ...

" ada ... " Kyuhyun pun mengambil handuk bersih dari lemarinya dan melemparkannya kepada Yeonhae ...

Bugghhhh ...

Handuk itu mendarat dengan mulusnya dimuka Yeonhae ...

" ya! " teriaknya dan mengambil handuk itu dari mukanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya ...

" jangan mengintip!" ucapnya lagi ...

5 menit kemudian

" Kyu .. bisakah kau memberiku baju ? bajuku basahh ... " ucap Yeonhae di pintu dengan hanya menggunakan handuk ...

Kyuhyun pun melemparkan kemeja putihnya dan untung kali ini mendarat di tangan Yeonhae ...

" gomawo .. " ucapnya dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi ...

Yeonhae pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kemeja putih yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan daleman ... Yeonhae pun berlari ke ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut ...

" dingiinnnn ... " ucapnya " ya! Babo ! bagaimana kau bisa memberiku baju tanpa memberiku celana ?! " bentak Yeonhae ... " kau hanya meminta baju bukan ?" jawab Kyuhyun ...

" babo! " ucap Yeonhae sambil memukul Kyuhyun dengan bantal ...

Kyuhyun pun kembali menyerang Yeonhae dengan bantal ...mereka pun bermain pukul-pukulan bantal hingga berdiri (?) tadinya mereka sedang duduk ...

Hingga Yeonhae menginjak guling dan tergelincir kebawah begitu juga Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sedang memegang tangan Yeonhae agar Yeonhae berhenti memukulnya ... Yeonhae dan Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan Yeonhae dibawah dan Kyuhyun diatas ...

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Yeonhae ..

5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

" apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Kibum dengan Sungmin disebelahnya ..

" ki-kibummiee ? Sungmin eo-eonni ?" gagap Yeonhae .. dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya ..

" ki-kibum ... Yeonhae kenapa bersamanya ?" tanya Sungmin kaget ...

" eohh ... hyung ? wasseo ?" ucap Kyuyun enteng ... " itu siapa ? yeojachingumu hyung ?" sambung Kyuhyun lagi ..

" yeo-yeojachingu ?" Tanya Yeonhae dan Kibum bersamaan sambil menatap Kyuhyun ..

" nee... semalam saat aku menelpon mu yang menjawab seorang yeoja ... dia mengaku sebagai yeojachingumu ... dan orang itu yang mengatakannya ... suaranya sama seperti di telfon semalam ... " jelas Kyuhyun ...

Yeonhae pun mendorong Kyuhyun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk ...

" apa kau yakin kyu ?" tanya Yeonhae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca ...

" ne ... aku yakin sekali ... suaranya saat menyebutkan nama kibum mirip sekali ... dan jangan bilang aku keliru .. aku tidak pernah salah mengira-ngira orang lewat suaranya ... " ucap Kyuhyun ..

Yeonhae mulai menitikkan air matanya ... Kibum mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dengan Sungmin yang mengaku sebagai yeojachingunya dan Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae yang bersama ... apalagi Kibum mengira Yeonhae itu selingkuh ...

" Sungmin eonni ... teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku ? jadi ini alasan kenapa kau selalu menanyakan hal-hal favorit Kibum ... karena kau yeojachingunya ? "tanya Yeonhae .. walaupun air matanya sudah dengan derasnya mengalir ..

" hae ? kau kenapa bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun ? jadi kau sudah lama selinguh dengan Kyuhyun ? " tanya Kibum dingin ..

" bu-bukan seperti itu kibummie ... aku hanya bercanda dengannya dan tiba-tiba aku terjatuh Kyuhyun hanya mau menolongku dan ikut terjatuh ... kita tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya .. " ucap Yeonhae ...

" kau kira aku percaya itu hah ? " Kibum mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Yeonhae dengan kasar ..

" kau tega melakukan ini hae ? kau tega sekali kepadaku eoh? Aku tak pernah menyangka .. " tanya Kibum dengan nada dinginnya ..dan tatapannya yang sangat tidak bersahabat..

" aniya .. hiks .. kibummie percayalah padaku hikss ... aku tidak mengkhianatimu hikss hikss .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menangis ..

" kajja kita pergi nuna .. " ucp Kibum sambil menarik tangan Sungmin ...

" ki-kibum ..." ucap Sungmin tergagap ...

Kibum pun membalikkan badannya melihat Yeonhae yang menangis dan Kyuhyun dibelakangnya .. Kibum dengan sigap mendekatkan dirinya dan Sungmin dan mencium Sungmin dengan panas ambil menatap Yeonhae ... lalu Kibum membawa Sungmin pergi dari apartemen Kyuhyun ...

" Ki-kibummiee .. hikss hikss ... jebbal... aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu ... hikss ... " tangis Yeonhae ...

Yeonhae pun memegangi kepalanya ... sambil terus menangis ...

Grepp

" k-kyu ... " ucapnya ...

Kyuhyun memeluk Yeonhae dari belakang untuk menenangkan Yeonhae dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja ...

Yeonhae PoV

Tangisan ku pun semakin keras saat Kyuhyun memelukku ... sa-sakit ... sakit yang tidak kurasakan selama 4 tahun kembali lagi ... apakah aku sakit lagi ? tapi kata dokter penyakitku sudah sembuh .. awhhh sa-sakit ...

Yeonhae PoV end

Yeonhae pun kehilangan kesadarannya dan juga darah yang mulai mengalir dari hidungnya ...

" hae ... hae .. ireona! " teriak Kyuhyun ...

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat segera membawa Yeonhae ke rumah sakit

~~~~~('-')~~~~~

" nuna ... mian aku tidak bermaksud menciummu .. aku terbawa emosi ..." Ucap Kibum ..

" ne ... gwaenchana ... " jawab Sungmin tergagap ...

Kibum pun mengantarkan Sungmin kerumahnya ...

" loh ini kan jalan kerumahku ... " tanya Sungmin ...

" kau pulang saja .. aku juga tidak akan bekerja selama beberapa hari ... " jawab Kibum ...

Setelah menurunkan Kibum , kibum pun kembali ke rumah ... rumah Kibum dan Yeonhae tepatnya ...

"kyaaa !" Kibum pun melepas amarahnya ... dia membanting semua barang didekatnya ... bahkan Kibum memukul kaca dan membuat tangannya berdarah ... dia pun duduk dengan lemas dan mulai menangis ...

-di rumah sakit

' syukurlah Yeonhae hanya kecapean ... dokter juga bilang dia tidak usah menginap ... ' batin Kyuhyun

Yeonhae pun keluar dari kamar pasien setelah dokter selesai memeriksanya ...

" kyu .. gomawo .. " ucap Yeonhae

" gwaencana .. " jawab Kyuhyun ...

" kyu aku mau pulang dulu ... siapa tau Kibum akan pulang .. aku akan menjelaskan semuanya ... " ucap Yeonhae

" baiklah ... aku akan mengantarmu ... "

-di depan rumah

" kyu lebih baik kau pulang saja ... " Yeonhae pun menutup pintu mobil Kyuhyun ..

" gomawo " sambungnya lagi dan masuk ke dalam rumah ...

Setelah Kyuhyun yakin Yeonhae sudah memasuki rumah Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan rumah itu ...

" ki-kibummie .. " muka Yeonhae memucat saat melihat tangan Kibum yang berdarah ...

"pergi ! " bentak Kibum ..

" andwae ... " jawab Yeonhae dengan gemetar ...

Yeonhae pun mengambil kotak P3K dan mulai mengobati tangan Kibum ..

" pergi ! kubilang pergi " ucap Kibum sambil mendorong Kursi dengan kakinya dan kursi itu tidak sengaja menyenggol Yeonhae hingga Yeonhae terjatuh kebelakang dan kepalanya membentur meja ...

" awhhh ... " ringis Yeonhae ...

"hikss ... hikss .. appo .. " rengek Yeonhae sambil menutup bagian kepala yang terbentur ...

" mi-mianhae kibummie ... aku benar-benar tidak mengkhianati mu ... percayalah padaku .. hikss ... hikss ... aku dengan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa ... hikss .. kemarin aku hanya mencari hadiah untukmu dengan Kyuhyun hikss lalu aku tertidur dan Kyuhyun menaruhku diranjangnya ... dan yang tadi .. aku benar-benar tidak sengaja ... jebbal .. aku tidak pernah mau menyakitimu .. hikss .. " ucap Yeonhae sambil menangis ..

Kibum pun merasa sakit .. dia telah menyakiti wanita yang dicintainya .. dengan fisik maupun mental ...

" baiklah .. aku percaya ... nado mianhae .. karena sudah menyakitimu .. " ucap Kibum ..

Kibum pun melepas tangan Yeonhae yang sedang menutupi dahi bagian atas di sebelah kanannya ..

" h- hae ... mianhae .. jeongmal mianhae .. " ucap Kibum saat melihat darah mengalir dari dahinya ..

" aku tidak bermaksud ... " sambung Kibum lagi ..

" gwaenchana ... " jawab Yeonhae sambil tersenyum ...

" bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum saat aku menyakitimu .. " ucap Kibum sambil menaruh obat di luka Yeonhae..

" satu-satunya yang bisa menyakitiku hanya kau kibummie .. " jawab Yeonhae lagi ..

Kibum pun mengobati luka Yeonhae dan mencium bibir Yeonhae ... sepertinya kejadian seperti di kantor Kibum akan terulang ...

~~~~('-'~~~~)

4 minggu kemudian ...

Pagi hari

" hoekkk " Yeonhae pun mencoba mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya ..tapi tidak berhasil ..sebenarnya dia sudah tidak merasa sehat semenjak 3 -4 minggu lalu .. tapi dia selalu menghiraukannya ..

" apakah aku harus memeriksa ke dokter ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ..

" hae ... kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Kibum yan baru datang ..

" nee ... sepertinya aku akan pergi ke dokter nanti ... " ucap Yeonhae ..

" sekarang aja ne .. aku akan menemanimu " ucap Kibum ..

" baiklah .. "

-di rumah sakit

" selamat Kim Yeonhae –ssi .. kau mengandung sudah 3 minggu ... " ucap Dokter

" m-mwo ? ahh ne ..gamshahabnida uisa-nim .. " ucap Yeonhae dan keluar dari ruangan dokter ...

'untung saja Kibum lebih memilih menunggu di luar .. aku akan memberi tahu ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya ... ' Yeonhae pun kembali bertemu Kibum ..

" bagaimana ? apa kata dokter ?" tanya Kibum ..

" dokter bilang aku sakit biasa saja kok ... " jawab Yeonhae ...

" baiklah ... lebih baik kau istirahat saja dirumah ... " ucap Kibum ...

" ahh ... andwae .. aku mau menemanimu di kantor saja .. " jawab Yeonhae sambil merangkul tangan Kibum ...

TBC

Author tidak mau banyak cuap-cuap ne ... review?


	7. Chapter 7

Love You

Warning : cerita gaje , alur gk jelas , gk EYD , OC , GS ,

Cerita ini OC jadi readers bisa menempatkan diri sebagai salah satu karakter OC .. maaf kalau cerita kurang sesuatu (?) karena ini FF OC pertama saya ..

Pair : KiHae (kibum – yeonhae ( OC ))

YunJae

YeHae

Dll,

Genre : tentukan sendiri eoh ...

Lenght : MOLLA ! (?)

Chapter 7

" Kibummie apa yang kau lakukan ? "tanya Yeonhae ... setelah dari dokter Yeonhae menjadi lebih 'manja' dari biasanya ...

Kibum pun menepuk-nepukkan pahanya dan Yeonhae pun duduk dipangkuan Kibum ...

" lihatlah ... " ucap Kibum samabil menunjuk laptop miliknya ..

" aishhh ... bikin kepalaku pusing saja ... " ucap Yeonhae sambil melihat deretan angka yang nominalnya tidaklah sedikit ...

Yeonhae pun beridiri dari pangkuan Kibum dan menguap sambil mengucek-ngucekkan matanya " Kibummie ... aku mau tidur eoh ... " Yeonhae pun memasuki kamar yang ada di kantor Kibum ...

" bosennnnnnnnn... " teriak Yeonhae dalam hati ..

" mau tidur ahhh ... daripada menunggu Kibummie ... " lanjutnya lagi...

Yeonhae pun membaringkan badannya di ranjang luas di kamar itu ...

20 menit kemudian

" ya! Disini kok panas banget si ? padahal Acnya udah full ... hmmm ... Kibummie masih belom mau tidur kan ya ? sepertinya belum ... " ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri ...

Yeonhae pun membuka baju dressnya dengan alasan kepanasan (?) dia pun membalut dirinya dengan selimut tipis karena dia hanya memakain dalaman saja ... diapun mulai tertidur dengan nyenyaknya ...

Kibum PoV

Ahhhh~~~~ lelahnya ... apa Yeonhae sudah tidur ? aku juga mulai lelah ... aku mau tidur juga ahhh ...

Aku pun memasuki kamar

Kibum PoV end

" omo ! " kaget Kibum ... bagaimana tidak ? dia masuk kamar dan melihat Yeonhae yang sedang tertidur hanya dengan baju dalamannya .. mungkin selimut yang dipakainya di lepas olehnya karena masih merasa kepanasan ...

Kibum pun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah tubuh Yeonhae ... Kibum pun mulai menciumi leher hingga punak Yeonhae dengan lembut ...

" eumhhh~~" lenguh Yeonhae ... " kibummiee ... " ucapnya sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap kibum .. dia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Kibum dan memeluk Kibum ...

" mian .. kau tidur lagi aja eoh ... aku gk akan mengganggumu lagi .. " ucap Kibum ...

" ne ... jalja " ucap Yeonhae

Esok paginya ...

" eunghhh ?" lenguh Yeonhae yang kaget karena melihat tubuhnya sudah memakai baju kemeja putih kebesaran milik Kibum ...

" kibummie dimana ?" tanya Yeonhae ... diapun segera mengganti baju ke baju dressnya yang dilepas semalam ...

" mungkin kibummie bersama Sungmin eonni ... sungmin eonni ? kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan ku menjadi tida enak ?" tanya Yeonhae pada diri sendiri ...

Yeonhae pun menuju ruangan Sungmin ...

" kyu ?" tanya Yeonhae ..

" eoh ?" kaget Kyuhyun...

" sedang apa kau disini eoh ?" tanya Yeonhae lagi ...

" a- aku .. " belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara Yeonhae sudah berdiri di depan pintu kerja Sungmin ...

" k-kyu .. me-mereka ..." uucap Yeonhae ..

" hae .. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae sedang melihat Sungmin yang sedang mencium Kibum dan Kibum yang masih terlihat kaget sehingga tidak bisa mengelak ...

" kim Kibum ... saranghaeyo ... maukah kau meninggalkan Yeonhae dan menjadi milikku ?" tanya Sungmin ...

" a-akuu ... " gagap Kibum yang masih kaget ..

" kibummie ... kau ragu ? kau ragu untuk memilihku atau Sungmin eonni ... " batin Yeonhae ..

Yeonhae pun berlari meninggalkan kantor Kibum ... Kyuhyun pun mengejar Yeonhae ..

Pletakk

Kyuhyun pun secara tidak sengaja menyenggol tong sampah yang ada di situ .. Kibum otomatis melihat ke luar dan melihat Kyuhyun ... Kibum oun keluar dari ruangan Sungmin dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengejar Yeonhae ...

" hae ? seolma ... kau melihat kami hae ? " ucap Kibum sambil berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan Yeonhae ...

" hae ... stop ... " teriak Kyuhyun saat Yeonhae mulai menyebrang ..

BRAKKKKK

Tubuh Yeonhae pun terbaring lemah di jalan .. Yeonhae ditabrak mobil saat ia mau menyebrang ...

" HAEEEE !" teriak Kibum dan Kyuhyun bersamaan ...

-di Rumah Sakit ...

" dok ... bagaimana keadaan Yeonhae ?" tanya Kibum ..

" dia baik-baik saja .. dan berterima kasihlah kepada Tuhan karena janinnya baik-baik saja " ucap dokter itu lalu meninggalkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun ..

" ja- janin ? Kyu ... itu artinya Yeonhae hamil kyu ?" tanya Kibum ..

" nee hyung ... " ucap Kyuhyun ... sedikit kecewa memang tetapi mau gimana lagi bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun tidak dapat memisahkan mereka ...

" chukkaeyo hyung ..." ucap Kyuhyun ..

" ne ... pantas saja dia mulai mual-mual belakangan ini .. "

Kibum pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Yeonhae ... dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Yeonhae

" hae ... mian ... aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencium sungmin nuna " ucap Kibum

" ne .. aku tahu kalau Sungmin nuna ynag melakukannya ..." Yeonhae pun berkata dengan senyumnya ..

" hae ... aku mau nanya sesuatu .. apa kai sedang hamil ... ?" tanya Kibum to the point

Muka Yeonhae pun memerah dia pun memegang perutnya sendiri .. " n-ne ... sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu saat kau ulang tahun .. tapi "

Kibum pun mencium bibir Yeonhae ... " gomawo hae .. jeongmal gomawo .. "

6 tahun kemdian

" eomma ... nana mau pergi dengan Kyuhyun ahjushi .. "ucap anak Kibum dan Yeonhae yang bernama Kim Nayoung ...

" nana-ya ... kau jangan sering-sering pergi dengan Kyuhyun ahjushi nanti kau dimakan loh ama Kyuhyun ahjushi ... " Yeonhae pun memberitahu anaknya yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu ...

" ya ! apa kau bilang ? " tanya Kyuhyun

" aku bilang kau monster ... bweeee "ucap Yeonhae sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya .. Yeonhae pun kabur

" Kyu ahjushi gendong dulu baru boleh kejar eomma ... " Kyuhyun pun menggendong Kyuhyun dan mengejar Yeonhae .. sebuah keluarga bukan ? Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Yeonhae dan Kibum karena Kibum yang memintanya ...

" kibummieee ... "teriak Yeonhae saat Kibum baru saja pulang dari kantor .. Kyuhyun dan nana pun melihat Kibum yang baru saja pulang dari kantor ...

" kibummie ... aku mau digendong kayak nana jugaaa ... " rengek Yeonhae sambil mempoutkan bibirnya ..

" nee ... naiklah ... " ujar Kibum tidak tahan melihat muka imut Yeonhae ..

" baiklah kita lomba ... dari sini hingga ruang tamu .. ok ? hana ... dul ... set ... " ujar Yeonhae ..

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pun mulai berlari ... mustinya Kibum mengambil jalan lurus untuk ke ruang tamu ... tetapi dia malah membelok ke kanan dan memasuki kamar mereka berdua ...

" nana ... kita pergi yukkk ... " ucap Kyuhyun

" hyung .. kau berhutang padaku .. " sambungnya

END

Mianhe banyak banget alur-alur gak jelas disini .. dan keanehan yang banyak dicerita ini .. jangan salahkan author yang babo ini jika alurnya kecepetan dan lain-lain apalagi jika ada perhitungan waktu yang salah dan gak masuk akal ... pokoknya author minta maaf jika ada apa-apa dengan fanfic ini ya ...


End file.
